Ice Skating
by ccsgirl12
Summary: Draco woke up at Mignight to go Ice Skating. Little did he know he would meet Harry there. A little bit of skating and some other things happen ;D Drarry DracoxHarry


First Harry Potter Fic. First HarryxDraco fic. Not the best, But I put effort :3 Review & Favorite :D

-------------------

**Ice Skating**

Draco twisted and turned but it was useless...He couldn't go to sleep. His eyes couldn't peacefully close since the moon light was shining on his face thru the window. He covered his body and face more with the blankets. It might of been the coldness in the room. It was winter after all. He cautiously sat up so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Draco walked up to the window. He stared at it blankly. He went into trance. It looked beautiful. The whole campus covered with snow. The fountain in the courtyard was frozen. The lake must've been frozen too.

He thought about it for awhile and decided to go there. He changed into his clothes and put on a scarf and black sweater. He reached into his drawer to get skating shoes. Those lessons he took on ice skating when he was younger did come in handy after all. He grabbed his wand and quietly left the common room. He walked down the stairs. His footsteps making echo. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he got caught. Draco made it out the castle and shivers ran down his spine. It was really cold at night.

"I hope I don't regret waking up..." Draco said tiredly

Draco loved winter, he was too embarrassed to show it. He wanted to fall in the snow and make a snow angel then and there but he'd be die of embarrassment if someone were to see him. He suddenly heard irritated voice coming from the lake, which wasn't far from where he was at all.  
Draco quickly ran behind a tree so he wouldn't get noticed. He peeked over at the lake to see who was there. it was none other than  
"Potter..." Draco

Harry was lying on the ice. He grunted and slowly stood up and started skating again but quickly fell down in a matter of seconds. Draco tried his best not to laugh.

"Perfect chance to humiliate him..." thought Draco. Harry was facing the other way, lying on the ice, again. He slowly got up, pushed his glasses back, and tried again.

"Ron told me is was easy...That liar" Harry cursed under his breath. He balanced out and closed his eyes. He tried remembering what Ron teached him last week. He slowly heard the sound of something scrapping the ice around him. He opened his eyes to find Draco circling him. He gasped and fell down on his bottom.

"Well well, If it isn't potter," Draco said, smirking down at him

"Shut up Malfoy" He tried getting up again but slipped and fell down...again. He was getting really irritated. Draco laughed and Harry blushed. How embarrassing he thought. Draco held his hand out and offered to help him get up. Harry questioned him but he took his hand.

"You can fight all the evil in the world but you can't do such a simple thing as ice skate?" Draco smirked

"It's not easy..." Harry said, not making eye contact. Draco started skating around him.

'Really potter? I find it quite simple" Draco did a turn while skating around confidently, leaving his trace engraved on the ice.

"What is it that you want?" Harry said, not leaving his guard down.

"Can't I come out to skate at midnight too? What? Do you think I'd come out here to hurt you?" Draco said in a mocking tone, stopping in front of him.

Harry sighed and started walking like a robot towards the woods. "I'm leaving"

Draco immediately felt regretful, although he didn't know why. He fidgeted with his mouth and then called out

"Wait!" Harry stopped and turned around.  
"I-....(Ugh! What do I say?!?) I...I feel generous tonight. How about I teach you to skate?"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Is this some kind of prank?"

"no" Draco said bluntly

Harry looked down and murmured "Ok..." Draco couldn't hear him but he could tell what he said by the way he was still standing there. Draco skated towards him and stopped right in front of Harry.

Draco held out his both hands. Harry looked at them, then at Draco's face, then at the hands again. Draco moved them bit foward signaling to get them. Harry sighed and embarrassingly took his hands. This weird feeling went through his whole body. He was holding hands with Draco malfoy.

"I'm feeling generous tonight" Draco made a devilish smile, tightening his grip. Draco positioned himself and looked into Harry's green eyes. That smile soon faded away. His eyes looked quite amazing in the moon light. The reflection. Not to mention the glow and shade of color. He shook his head to erase those thoughts. A Malfoy should never think like that.

"Ok follow after me. Do exactly as I do" Draco slowly moved his left foot back. Harry also moved his left leg too.

"No,no you idiot, your other left" Draco said

"What do you mean your other left?" Harry questioned

Draco exhaled "move the foot in front of mine, If I move my left, you move your right. Got it?"

Harry made a face kinda like 'oh...got it'

Draco slowly started moving his left foot back again and Harry moved his right forward. then Draco slipped his right foot back and Harry moved his left foot forward. Draco paused. He was trembling like crazy.

"Are you alright potter?" Draco chuckled

"Just a little...ugh...nervous" Harry stuttered, but smiled at Draco. His cheeks were pink but because of the cold. His lips were slightly quivering.

Draco was caught off guard. He actually...blushed. Harry looked a bit...whats the word...cute. only a bit!

Draco cleared his throat as if that would erase that thoughts. They kept on working on skating slowly for a while. Harry was in his own thoughts. He was just following his moves but his mind was focused on something else. Draco wondered what ran through the other boys mind. Draco was so tempted to torture him. So he did.

Draco smiled and went faster, Harry lost his pace and started stumbling. "Wait up" Harry spoke up coming back to reality. Draco smirked and went even faster.

"D-d-don't let go!" Harry said panicked and tightened his grip even more. Draco saw how much fun it was torturing him so he slowly started slipping his hands away. Harry's eyes grew big and he started skating by himself. He was amused and actually started laughing but then fell down backwards.

"Ow..." he said to himself. Draco skated to him. He looked down at him and held his hand out. Harry looked up at him. The moonlight made Draco look pale, and his eyes more captivating than they already were.

"Charmed?" Draco smirked

Harry blushed but took his hand "You're so full of it" He was shaking again.

"Seriously Potter, are you alright?" Draco asked

"Ugh...yeah yeah..." Harry shivered. Draco observed him. He wasn't wearing the suited clothes for this cold weather. Just a thin sweater. Draco sighed. He unwrapped his scarf. He didn't know why he was being so generous, nevertheless, he held it out.

"Here, take it" Draco said, offering his scarf

"Oh no Malfoy, I-"

"I said take it" Draco said firmly, giving him a glare. Harry felt shivers run down his back and he slowly took it. He wrapped it around his neck. It was warm which gave him goosebumps. It smelled like Draco actually. Like pricey cologne or something. He couldn't deny it though, he did feel better the second he put it on.

"Thanks..." Harry said but Draco couldn't hear the last part since Harry's voice died out

"Pardon?" Draco asked

"I said...Thanks...Draco" Harry spoke up.

Draco immediately felt weird in his stomach. Harry...just called him by his first name. He wasn't quite sure if it was happiness but he felt something. He tried hiding his emotions by responding casual.

"Next time bring a scarf Harry" Draco said and skated once more around. Harry felt awkward. His rival, well, supposed rival, just called him by his first name too. Draco came back to him and held his hands out. He curled one side of his lips up, making a half-smile

"Let's try again?"

Harry smiled and took his hands. This time they both skated a bit faster. Harry was getting the hang of it really well. Harry got exited and wanted to show off by speeding up his pace. Instead, he bumped his skate with Draco's and lost his balance.

He started slipping down but Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around him and tried holding him up. Harry's reaction was to grab on to Draco's chest. Harry finally got his balance. He started giggling and then burst out laughing. Draco smirked. He somehow got this warm feeling inside when he saw Harry laughing or smiling. He always did from the start but ignored it though. This time he couldn't. He smiled. An actual heart warming smile. He started chuckling which made Harry laugh even more. Their laughs slowly started dying and then Harry slowly looked up.

Draco looked down at him. Harry's eyes looked so amazing in the light. He couldn't get over that. Well, and his whole face was amazing. Harry's breath made fog because it was cold. He looked perfect. So delicate. Harry looked up at the guy holding him.  
what was it?...His gorgeous face structure, his beautiful platinum hair, his cold deep eyes? They didn't realize they were both looking at each other for a long time. Suddenly Harry's face turned red. Draco's noticed and he also turned red. They both loosened their grip. they both didn't want to admit it, but they didn't want to let go. Their body warmth was soothing. Cozy. It would be awkward to stay like that longer though so they both slowly let go.

Harry awkwardly chuckled and backed away, adjusting his scarf. Draco cleared his throat and wiped his hands to his sides.

"s-so..." Harry started " What do you think?" Harry slowly started skating around.

"Am I good at skating already?"

Draco smirked "I guess"  
He catched up to him and started skating next to him. Harry slowly start skating faster and faster. He felt great. Draco came to a conclusion in his head why had he been feeling weird with Harry all this night but he didn't want to accept it. He then again catched up to Harry and smiled at him. He quickly skated past him and started skating backwards, looking at Harry.

"Think you're good enough though?" Draco winked

Harry blushed "Whatever Draco!" He started skating to him. They both raced around until finally Draco won.

"No fair! You're more experienced!" Harry pouted

Draco smirked and skated to the edge of the pond. He took out his wand and changed his shoes back to normal. Harry was standing in the middle of the lake, looking the other way. Draco pointed to his direction and 'pop'

Harry's skating shoes dissapeared and turned into normal shoes. Harry was shocked but then turned around

Draco turned around to not make eye contact and started whistling, making it oblivious he did it. Harry ran to him and tackled him. Draco fought back and then he was on top. Harry struggled to get up but Draco pinned him down, grabbing each wrists. Harry Chuckled.

"Alright you won, let me go" Harry smiled to the boy on top of him.  
Draco had no expression on his face though.

"come on" Harry said with his smile dissapearing slowly. Draco felt his heart beat.

_Should i do it?! Should I- ?!_

Draco slowly started leaning down, Towards Harry's face. Harry's heart began to immediately start pumping faster. He felt his face burning. But...He didn't bother to move. His body felt frozen.

Draco leaned in and stopped 3 inches in front of his face for about 2 seconds. Harry's eyes slowly started to close. Draco leaned in and kissed him. Harry's lips were soft. He closed his eyes. He felt this weird feeling spread all over his body. This was by far, the best kiss he's ever had!

Them two in the moonlight, on the snow, with no one to see them. Him and Harry Potter.  
...Harry...

_H-Harry Potter!?!!_

Draco panicked and immediately shot up and backed away. His face was all red.

_ Did I just KISS Harry Potter?! Why?! Why The F*ck did I do that?!! Oh man,_  
He didn't want to see what Harry's reaction was. He glanced at Harry.

Harry's face was a bright shade of pink.

"I...uh..." Draco stuttered. He couldn't finish that sentence. He didn't know how.

"Its...ok" Harry Looked the other way and got up.

Great. He just became friends with him and he ruined it. Draco felt...guilty.

"lets go already" Harry said leading the way into the woods. Draco followed.

They were both silent through the whole walk. They didn't even make eye contact.

Once they reached the ends of the woods, Draco spoke up.

"Uh...Listen...H-..Harry. I'm sorry about what I did over there. You can imagine it never happened." Draco looked down. He was nervous, embarrassed, shaken.

"Yeah. Our secret" Harry said. "But..." He trailed off

Draco looked up. Harry stood in front of him

"We should make this our little secret too" Harry smiled

"What do y-" Draco felt Harry's lips on his. His eyes widened. He felt Harry's hands slip into his. Draco closed his eyes and kissed him back.

He was a Malfoy though. He wanted to be dominant. He slipped his hands away and wrapped his hands around him, walking towards him, making Harry walk backwards. Harry was pinned against a tree and he moved his hands up to Draco's hair.

Draco swirled his tongue on top of Harry's, gaining entrance. Draco moved his hands down to Harry's hips. They went into major make-out session but then Harry parted.

Draco looked at him but Harry put one finger over his mouth, signaling to hush. Harry got a hold of Draco's hand and led him into the castle, then went to the direction of the common room.

Harry looked back and winked at him. Draco smirked.

Draco did not regret waking up. At All.

**The End.**


End file.
